The objective of the IARC Programme on the Evaluation of the Carcinogenic Risk of Chemicals to Humans is to identify on the basis of all published epidemiological and experimental data chemicals or exposures to complex mixtures which may pose a carcinogenic risk to humans, and to publish these evaluated data in the form of IARC Monographs. Since new chemicals for evaluation will be chosen in part on the basis of future publication of experimental findings, the programme will also monitor on-going carcinogenicity testing worldwide through the Information Bulletins on the Survey of Chemicals Being Tested for Carcinogenicity. A Directory of On-Going Cancer Epidemiology is also produced by the Agency. Each volume of IARC Monographs results from the deliberations of an international Working Group of 15-20 experts in epidemiology, chemical carcinogenesis and related disciplines which meets in Lyon for one week. Three meetings are held each year. Monographs are printed in 4,000 copies and distributed to Governments, Regulatory Agencies and Scientists and are available via the WHO Distribution and Sales Service. The summarized and evaluated data can be used by Governments, Regulatory Agencies and the scientific community as an element on which priorities for preventive measures to reduce exposure to chemical carcinogens will be decided. Information Bulletins are produced every 18-24 months based upon the replies received to survey questionnaires. They are distributed to all collaborating laboratories and governments with the aim of reducing duplication of effort and improving communication between scientists. The International Agency for Research on Cancer has adequate facilities for meetings and word-text processing equipment. Scientific staff include scientists from the Federal Republic of Germany, Finland, France, Italy, Japan, UK, USA and USSR who can assist in the evaluation of international scientific literature and provide scientific guidance for the Working Groups.